Forever My Angel
by Nitedream
Summary: w00t! My first story! It sucks, but please bear with me! Songfic of Angels by Within Temptation. Sasuke returns to find his sunshine was lost. OOC and a slight OC. Enjoy!


Author: THE NAME IS NITEDREAM UCHIHA!! YOU BEST RECGNIZE, BIOTCH! (Just Kidding) (And I'm his sister...just clarify why my last name is Uchiha)

Rating: T

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, FLUFF!!!!, Major Character Death, Angst, Slight Humor, Depressed Bastards And Their Stoic Sisters, slight bad word usage.

Word count: 956

Title: Forever my Angel

ENJOY!!!

...:::FOREVER MY ANGEL:::...

Sparkling angel

You were my savior

in my time of need

blinded by faith

couldn't hear

all the whispers

the warnings so clear

I see the angels

i'll lead them to your door

theres no escape now

no mercy no more

no remorse cause I still remember

the smile when you tore me apart

you took my heart

decieved me right from the start

you showed me dreams

I wished they would

turn into real

you broke the promise

and made me realize

it was all just a lie

Sparkling angel

I couldn't seeyour dark intentions

your feelings for me

fallen angel

tell me why

what is the reason

the thorn in your eye

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

there no escape now

no mercy no more

no remorse cause Istill remember

the smile when you tore me apart

you took my heart

decieved me right from the start

you showed me dreams

i wished they'd turn into real

you broke the promise and made me realize

it was all just a lie

could have been forever

now we have reached the end

this world may have failed you

it doesn't give you reason why

you could have chosen

a different path in life

the smile when you tore me apart

you took my heart

decieved me right from the start

you showed me dreams

I wished they'd turn into real

you broke the promise

and made me realize

it was all just a lie

could have been forever

now we have reached the end

"Why did you come back?"

That was a common question posed to him when he came back after 3 years with Orochimaru. The snake and Itachi dead, he came back, but it wasn't with open arms.

He knew after what he did his peers would do anything but welcome him.

He wouldn't blame them if they snuck into his house and slit his throat as he slept.

Sometimes he wished they did.

As expected, the only one to stand him was his own sister, and even she looked at him with contempt.

"Little brother, at least you admit what you did was wrong and suffering for your lack in judgement." She left him standing in the middle of the living room after that.

Last anyone heard, she left to live in Aneigakure.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

It was strange to hear such words from him, but still no one forgave him.

Everyone came to pay their respects on their lost sunshine's birthday, October 10th. After everyone left, the last one stood in front of the marker and knelt before it, pressing his forhead against the cold stone.

It should've been cold, but instead, it felt warm...and alive. Like he was pressing his forehead against a certain blonde's.

_Sasuke...I forgive you...'ttebayou..._

The wind whispering in his ear, sounding so much like his dobe's only helped him make his decision clearer.

"I'm coming Naruto, and I won't leave you again!" His fist tightened around the kunai, before plunging it into his heart.

He kissed the stone, where his bonde's name was engraved and layed down where the body was buried.

"I'm coming, Naruto." He whispered and sighed, his eyelids slipping closed, his last vision was a transparent form of his lost kitsune laying next to him, smiling and clasping his hand.

"I'll be waiting teme..."

He opened his eyes to a large lily covered field, barefeet in his line of vision.

"You awake teme?"

"Dobe...?"

"Oi! Don't call me that! I had to pull major strings to get you up here ya know!"

Sasuke bolted up and looking at a white-clothed Naruto, shining wings out of his back. It couldn't be possible for his eyes to be any bluer, or his hair anymore golden.

Looking anymore beautiful.

It only took the Raven a second for his mind to establish that it was his Dobe, his Kitsune, his NARUTO...

His angel.

"Naruto." Sasuke held the smaller form to him, the blonde hugging him back just as fierce.

"Sasuke." The blonde looked up at him lovingly for a moment before smacking the Raven upside the head.

"What'd you kill me for, teme?! Did you have no idea that heaven had NO RAMEN whatsoever?! I'm going mad up here!!"

"I'm sorry! I had no idea!"

"HMPH! Sure you didn't you just like to torment me, don't you?!"

"So you discovered the master plan, dobe?"

"TEME!!!"

Sasuke chuckled at his pouting blonde.

"You look pretty good in white, Naruto."

"You don't look so bad yourself. Come on, I wanna introduce you to some people you probable miss..." Naruto grabbed his hand and started to pull him along, but Sasuke stopped and pulled Naruto to him again, hugging him.

"I love you, my angel..." The kitsune softly smiled and copied the older boy.

"Love you too, Sasuke..."

"Always and Forever..."

...::...::::OWARI::::...::...

My first fanfic on this site. Be nice please! The lyrics are from Angels by Within Temptation. I LUV that song. And for those of you who were wondering, this took 6 pages in OpenOffice Writer in size 20 Script font.

I tried to put in a little humor with this drama. I'm not a very angsty person...my mom has tried to stick me in an insane asylum once though...something about psychotic daughters and their love for blood with their cheerios...

I'll never understand her.

AND YES!! Sasuke sister, Kira-kira Uchiha, is MY OC! That is me! I AM KIRA-KIRA UCHIHA, NOT A FANGIRL, I'M SASUKE-TEME'S SISTER!!! And Aneigakure is my OC village. MINE!!! I HAVE ALL RIGHTS TO IT!!! SO NYAH!!!


End file.
